


Belles of the ball

by h_pw



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_pw/pseuds/h_pw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual ball celebrating the end of the war, Katniss and Johanna attend.  A 300 (ish) word challenge to tell a Joniss story, contains some casual swearing.<br/>Usual disclaimer I don't own anything I'm just having some fun with fictional characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belles of the ball

Katniss hates formal events, and she hates Haymitch, as his elbow nudges into her side and he waves over a smirking Johanna Mason.

Of course Johanna is here. No one ever sees or hears from her throughout the year but she’s always stunningly present at the annual ball, part of the rebellion celebrations, reminders of President Snow, the Capitol, the Games, and their fall three years ago.

 _Three_ years?! After the war everyone returned to their home districts to start their ‘new’ lives. It took just over a year for things to fall apart with Peeta, you can’t stay with someone out of obligation, and he’d left like everyone else.

Last year had been her first event without him and it was like somehow Johanna had sensed her discomfort. Rarely leaving her side Johanna had guided and supported Katniss through the mingling and polite conversation, and in between they’d shared easy silence and banter, even a few dances.

She didn’t know what had come over her at the end of the night as she’d placed a lingering kiss to Johanna’s cheek, but the look in the other victor’s eyes had been clear.

She knew Johanna was waiting for her to make the first move, but the days after the ball had turned into weeks, then months. Now here she was a year later faced with the object of her fixation and desire, not knowing how to broach that gap between them and take what she wanted.

“Oh my god just fucking kiss already you little assholes!”

Haymitch’s exclamation was accompanied with a shove that sends her stumbling forwards, where sure and steady arms catch her. Callous fingertips brush her cheek, bringing her gaze up to deep mahogany eyes before they move out of focus and soft lips passionately meet. The voice of her mentor echoing her thoughts.

“Finally!”


End file.
